Tongue Tied
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: When she and Sam finally decide to have sex, Luna wants it to be the best time her girlfriend could ever hope for. And she'd be willing to go to any length to make that happen.


One unusually quiet day within the Loud House, Lisa resided in her room, looming over a purple liquid filled within one of her numerous test tubes, and a pipette in hand.

"Just a tiny little drop and it'll be all done..." Lisa muttered to herself, sweat growing from her brow, as she began to squeeze her tool so that a tiny little drop appeared from its tip. With her hands shaking and her eyes glued forward, the little genius leaned over and grasped the test tube with her free hand. Then she hovered her pipette right over the tube minuscule opening, but as the drop almost dared to sprout away from the tip of the tube, Luna Loud swung open her door.

"LISE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" she howled, trepidation and excitement radiating from her voice. Startled beyond belief, Lisa swung around her plastic tool so that the liquid in contained was pushed out elsewhere. Taking notice at her gesture, the rocker sprouted a blush and scratched her head in embarrassment as she muttered: "Oh...a-am I interrupting anything?"

Lisa simply looked unamused. "Oh, no, third eldest sibling. I'm just in the middle of the final step of my concoction when you just happen to barge into my work-space. Everything's perfectly adequate."

Sensing a bit of shame from Luna's expression, Lisa sighed, adjusting her glasses and preparing to hover her pipette over the tube once more. "Well, no harm, no foul," she said. "Is there anything I could assist you with?"

Hearing her question, Luna's excitement returned, as she shot straight up with her back as flat as a wall. "Y-Yes! I-I-I need your help, little sis!"

"Of course, of course," Lisa replied with a roll of her eyes and a tiny shake of her head. "And what might your plight be?"

"Well...it's just that..." And with a deep breath, Luna closed her eyes and shouted, "I wanna spice up my sex life with Sam!"

With a harsh gasp, Lisa accidentally squeezed out the entirety of her pipette's solution straight into her concoction, causing it to spontaneously explode right into her face. But her shocked expression didn't so much as waver, as she darted her head straight towards Luna and said: "You...you require help...with your love life?"

Luna nodded, looking away. Lisa wiped the soot off of her glasses.

"...And you went to _me_ first?"

Luna nodded again, this time with a raise of her eyebrow. In that moment, Lisa let out an uncharacteristic sequel of glee, as she pushed passed Luna with great haste. Luna then heard an excessive amount of thumping coming from the staircase, and as her eyes went wide, she sidestepped out of the doorway as she bore witness to a whiteboard being rolled in adorned with a white tarp.

"Oh, what a joyous day!" Lisa cheered with a little dance. "To think that I can finally utilize my latest creation so soon within my life cycle!"

"Uhh... What...creati-" But before Luna could finish her query, the blanket was removed from the whiteboard, revealing an extremely extensive flow chart with a plethora of boxes, each with writing filling them to the brink, and arrows connecting them to where the entirety of the project looked like a spider web of geometry and diction.

"Luna Loud, I present to you..._The Emotional Relations Cheat Sheet!_ Patent pending."

Still lost in thought, Luna could only stare at the chart in wonder before Lisa whacked the board with her pointer at the beginning box.

"So!" Lisa stated with determination. "You begin with your introductory conversations." She then lifted her stick to whack the box that was directly to the right of the first. "And then you invite your potential love interest for a romantic excursion-street name: date-and you are given the choice of three options." Pointing to the other boxes that stemmed from the second, she concluded her spiel with: "Which of these is most to your penchant? A culinary meal, a trip to an amusements park, or a night at the theater?"

Luna began to make sense of what was happening, as she let out: "Uhh...Lisa? This isn't what I-"

Leaping into the air, Lisa pinched her sister's lips tight and continued with: "Oh, but before you answer, I should let you know that each path you take will require you to choose another avenue in regards to the certain genres that each venue has available." Landing back on the ground, she went back to her chart and pointed towards the box that said, "movie". "For example, if the two of you were interested in partaking in horror films on a trip to the cinemas, that could open up a new path of not only conversation, but also futures venues for secondary and tertiary dates!"

"Lisa. This really isn't-"

"And once you have a certain area of common preference established, you can finally proceed to the final box!" Lisa interrupted, ignoring Luna entirely and pointing towards the box at the way end of the web. "The union of the two love interests!"

"LISA!" Luna yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, causing the little genius to jump out of her boots. "I really don't need this whole...thing," she continued, begging to sport a small smile. "I already have Sam with my arms wide open, and we've already done all the dating stuff." Rubbing her shoulder, she began to blush with a deep red glow radiating from her cheeks. "I just want to rock Sam's world so hard that she'll never forget me. This is gonna be our first time with anyone and I want it to be super special, y'know?"

Taking a brief moment to ground herself from her startled state, Lisa looked up at Luna. "Oh, is that so? Then I'm not entirely sure what exactly you require my assistance for."

"Wh-Wha...?" Luna muttered, utterly dumbfounded by Lisa's response. "B-But why?!"

"Well, for starters..." Lisa flipped the white board around to a much, much smaller chart with only one box on the left edge that read, 'Removal of Clothing'. "I am unfortunately ill fitted to provide meaningful advice towards sexual intercourse, as this was simply all I could manage to gather from Mother and Father's affairs before I was promptly kicked out of their room."

"Wait, what was that?" Luna asked.

"Nothing! Youheardnothing!" Lisa stammered out in embarrassment. "T-That being said, even if I did know how to properly conduct the exact method of coitus, I still wouldn't be sure that your specific plight would be resolved."

Luna couldn't speak, as she felt her stomach drop into her pits, before Lisa went up to her feet and looked up to meet her in her eyes. "Because something like that is something only _you_ can accomplish."

More than a little confused, the rocker let out a slight "What?" before Lisa continued with, "I will be the first to admit here and now; while science is a truly brilliant concept that can solve many of this world's dilemmas, there are simply areas of life that it can hardly, if at all, touch. And, well, the intimacy of your romantic partner is one of those things." Taking the time, to tug at Luna skirt, the older sister took the hint and sat on the floor. "Luna, I know you as more than a homo sapien. You are a truly passionate female who'd do anything to make her lover's wishes come true. That alone is a skill and personality trait many others could only dream of having. That, and..." Putting a hand up to her chin, she walked around behind Luna. "Your posterior is rather...voluptuous, which would also increase your sexual appeal quite a bit."

"L-LISE!" Luna shrieked, covering her buttocks with her hands. "Geez, why you gotta be so rude?"

"Of course, of course. My apologies. But my other arguments are still quite valid," Lisa stated with certainty, before putting her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Luna, I truly believe that you are perfectly capable of making Sam's primary experience with sex one that will never leave her long term memory for years to come, but it is _you_ that must find out how you can do it."

Luna felt like retorting back, but her tongue kept trapping any lame arguments she had back into her mouth. Until then, a thought occurred to her. She knew all the basics behind what exactly to do with having sex with a girl, but she just couldn't settle for doing it by the book. Luna was certain that Lisa could've helped her find a way to make this more than just some one night fuck, but as for what that was, she wasn't sure.

...That was when she remembered how her words were trapped underneath her tongue...

...Her tongue...

-SNAP-

Luna sprang up from the ground with vigorous glee, as she turned towards Lisa and asked with a big smile: "Lisa, do you remember that fiasco with the orange juice?"

"Y-Yes," Lisa replied with a bit of surprise. "Quite aptly, I was ordered by our parental units to destroy that formula as well as any and all research relating to it."

But Luna wasn't fooled.

"Where's your latest batch?"

"Left hand side of the closet, inside clear beakers within the far reaches of the second shelf ."

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Luna found herself pacing around her room for the 30th lap in a row.

'Okay...Okay. Ten minutes 'till showtime,' she thought to herself, reaching over at the final candle that needed to be lit in the room. She then heard a final exchange of good nights and the shutting of a door outside her own. The rocker blew out her match, threw it into her waste bin, and then went over to her window and pushed it open. The breeze that flew in chilled her to the bone, but Luna was undeterred, as she attached a note she'd written beforehand to a harmonica before chucking it into the backyard.

And from the bushes that were almost camouflaged in the darkness of the night, a girl that was about the same stature as Luna emerged, and walked towards the fallen object that lay in the grass. Even though she could not see her with much detail from her window, the 15 year old knew exactly who it was by instinct alone.

'I can't believe it!' Luna internally squealed, clenching her fists close to her chin. 'W-We're actually gonna do this!' All the while, Luna could only stare in desire at the girl below as she strode her way inside the house, all while envisioning her doing a sexy strut towards her. And the thought of that only made the rocker bite her bottom lip in anticipation. But there was little time to lose, as Luna scrambled to throw herself onto her bunk, and patiently awaited for Sam Sharp to arrive.

All the while, Sam herself sneaked inside of the kitchen, being extremely cautious to close the door behind her with tender care as to not make even a peep. Once that was complete, she carefully tip toed across the tiled floor, her footsteps making an all too familiar clack as they trodded along it. All of a sudden, however, the cyan streaked teen jumped at the sound of a squeak beneath her feet, to which she assumed to be some sort of squeaky toy. She then simply kicked it aside as she inched herself forward some more, only to this time step right in front of Cliff the Cat, who stood up promptly and stared at Sam with abundant curiosity.

"Shhhhhh..." she whispered to the feline. "Meow meow, me-meow mrroow." As she finished her string of sounds, Cliff gave a single shrug and a look of indifference before plopping right back down to sleep. Filled with a sense of relief, Sam continued onward along the tiles, only to stop when she felt yet another obstacle touch her toes. Starting to become more than a little annoyed, she looked down only to find...

...a little blonde girl with a red cap sleeping like a dog?

...She wasn't even gonna ask. Stepping over Lana, Sam found her coast clear and her eyes on the prize. The rocker's eyes began to grow lustful, her lips being dampened by her thirsty tongue, her primal instincts beginning to take hold. And with conviction, she made her way up the stairway to heaven. But just as she placed the tips of her tips on the first step, a spine chilling wooden creek ran out through the room, causing Sam to cringe in fear, hoping to God that nobody heard that.

"Mmmph..." a noise muttered from the living room couch, to which the rocker looked over her shoulder towards it, only to find Luna's comedic roommate slouched all over it. Cursing internally, she made it a certainty to not let something like that happen again. But that was quite short lived when she tried to take a more long winded step onto the next level, only for it to make a much longer creek than the last. Luan then twisted around some more, only to slump back to her original position.

Sam then thought that this was going nowhere fast, and she believed that she'd have to rip the bandage off sooner rather than later. With that in mind and with a fresh resolve in her heart, she rapidly stepped her way up each and every step, a trail of creeks flourishing behind her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she prayed that she wouldn't wake up to see her ascent. But before she knew where she was headed, she was already at the top. She heaved her lungs in and out of her rib cage, as she looked back downstairs to see Luan now hanging over the armrest before hearing her say: "Heya, hot stuff. Don't be creaking up on me. Hahahaha!" The braced comedian then just continued on with her slumber, snoring away without a care in the world.

Sam's heart still hadn't fully subsided, but then, she took a gander at the door that was the only thing separating her from her wonderful girlfriend. Her heartbeat began to race faster in a much more pleasant manner than before, and she knew that all of that fright would soon be all worth it.

And so she went, and with each step forward, her heart swelled and her anticipation grew more and more powerful. Until eventually, she finally reached the door. And with a twist of the brass knob, she pushed in ajar, whispering in an "Oh, Luuuunaaa~~. I'm heeeereeee~~."

But what she saw inside snapped her out of her amorous state and was flung into one of intrigue. All throughout Luna and Luan's shared bedroom were rose petals scattered all across the floor and furniture, little candles placed in every corner, and a boombox with its tape deck wide open. But what really caught Sam's attention was Luna Loud herself, completely barefoot and wearing seemingly nothing but her bath robe, sitting on her top bunk, posing like she was ready to be painted by France's finest artists.

"Oh, 'ellooo, love," Luna purred in her faux British accent, putting her index finger to her mouth and letting out a wink. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere."

"L-Luna. Wh-What is all this?" Sam asked, closing the door behind her and looking all around the room and cracking a humorous smile, only to hear her girlfriend hush her with a poignant "Shhhhhh."

"No need to worry about that, mate," she mused, proceeding to hop off of her bed, landing her the radio, and pulling a single cassette tape out of the middle of her robe. She then went over, slotted it into the deck, and pushed it closed. "Why don't we just enjoy ourselves for tonight over a little...ambiance." And with a seductive giggle, she pressed the play button.

"Hello, listeners! Welcome to Luan Loud's 1001 punna-palooza!" the comedian's peppy voice all too suddenly blared out of the speakers, causing Luna's posture to skyrocket upward as straight as a board, as her once cool demeanor was replaced by one of sheer panic. And in her frantic state, she practically punched the eject button of the stereo and threw its cassette tape out of the door right past Sam's shoulder.

"Ahhh, ahahahahaha," the purple wearing rocker laughed in an overly nervous manner, her accent completely dissipated. "Th-That was a joke!" She then scrambled through the nightstand upon which the boombox was placed upon, and pulled out yet another tape out of its drawer. This one she inserted and closed with shaking hands, as she turned towards Sam and tried to smoothly say: "Here's the _real_ music."

She then pressed the play button once again, only this time...

"**It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYY M C A!**" the radio played out into the open, at which point Luna took that tape, opened the window, and chucked it straight out of it, as she went back to the drawer, now beginning to break out in a nervous sweat.

All the while, Sam could only look upon the scene with a feeling of great mirth. She wouldn't dare tell her this, but seeing her get racked up all for her sake was actually quite charming and it made her look cute. But eventually, seeing her teeth begin to chatter and tapes being sprawled mercilessly everywhere was the sign she needed that it was time to calm her nerves. And luckily for her, she knew exactly how to do just that.

With that in mind, and her desires growing more and more strong by the second, she walked over to Luna, and gently placed her hand upon her shoulder, to which the purple rocker turned around in great haste and was now looking as if she were in a full on panic.

"I-I-I'm so sorry for this, Sam," Luna stammered. "Luan must've- I didn't- This wasn't supposed to-"

But right in the middle of her ramblings, Luna's eyes widened at a warm sensation pressed against her lips. She then focused her attention on the beautiful your woman that stood right in front of her, as her anxiety began to fade away into obscurity, instead giving way to one of pure love-struck passion. She then wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, another inside her golden locks, as she pulled her in gently and returned her kiss with the greatest of love.

As their tongues did battle with one another, Sam eventually broke away and stared intently into Luna's eyes, a warm smile gleaming across her face. "You worry too much, Lunes," she said. "We don't need any tunes to rock each other's worlds." That was when she began to wriggle out of her jacket and began to sport a look of mischief and vixen lust.

All the while, Luna's heart grew more and more flustered, as the girl of her dreams stripped herself more and more. She then took the initiative and reached down towards Sam's torn jeans, placing her hand particularly right onto Sam's pussy.

"Yeeaah... Yeah, you're right," Luna purred. "Why don't we just rock and roll all night?" She then started to move her hand back and forth, the two of them simultaneously biting their lips in pleasure while Sam proceeded to pull her shirt over her jittering body and onto the floor. Luna could feel the folds through her fabric, her juices beginning to convulse from her womanhood. Not wanting to feel outmatched, Sam then reached behind Luna's head and reached for the straps of Luna's robe, pulling them straight loose. The garment then feel down, revealing Luna's buck naked body for her to marvel at.

"Wow, Luna," Sam giggled. "You must've really wanted to get this party going."

"Ehehe, yeah," Luna replied with a blush, her own nipples beginning to erect themselves, knowing that the one girl whom she'd been waiting ages for this day was finally here to admire what she had in store. Even if she wasn't completely busty like Lori and Leni, she still felt proud of her beauty, and it swelled her heart to know that Sam was enjoying this just as much as she was, as evidenced by her vagina secreting even more juices just as her body was revealed. But that was hardly even the beginning, as they both knew what was gonna happen next.

Sam, in an impromptu fashion, proceeded to unfasten the belt buckle of her jeans. Once that was done, she threw it off to the side and grabbed her pants by the hem, and in one quick motion, flushed them straight down to her ankles. Luna began to breath heavily, as all she was wearing now was a cyan bra over her own flat yet gorgeous chest, and panties hiding away her folds. But that wouldn't be for long, for Sam had already reached behind her back and started to unhook her bra as slowly and teasingly as possible.

As for Luna, she continued to massage Sam's womanhood, taking great sexual joy out of the sensation of her juices sliding down her cleanly shaven legs, as she even began to feel her own juices come out of her own vagina. But that only made the experience even more pleasurable, as Luna then directed her attention towards Sam's breasts, which were now freed from its fabric prison, revealing a pair of equally erect red nipples just begging to be played with. And who was she to leave a girl waiting?

With that, she reached up with her free hand and pinched her right bud, while hovering her the left one with hunger, before opening her mouth and nibbling on it. She then looked up to see Sam in a complete state of nirvana, her eyes closed shut and her lips positively trembling. This only served to make her even more turned on, as she went on to release Sam from her grasp and stepping back, causing her to open her eyes and adopt a look of dismay.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" she moaned.

"Well..." Luna began with a wave of her hand towards her bunk bed, "how about we move on towards the main event?" At the sound of that, Sam's disappointment vanished, as her arousal grew exponentially. She then stepped out of her jeans and strutted her way towards the bottom bunk, eyeing Luna seductively and wiggling her hips the whole way. And as she sat down, she bent her right leg over the sheets, as she then slid off her final piece of clothing, her now drenched underwear clean off of her legs and onto the carpet, revealing the crown jewel of Luna's desires: a truly wet vagina, convulsing rapidly and practically begging to be touched upon. Luna began to drool from sheer lust, as she walked towards her lover, who laid out with her head on the pillow, her arms stretched out to the side, and her legs partially separated. Once Luna arrived at her side, she climbed over her to where their eyes were completely deadlocked, and their pussies were hovering over one another.

The sight of Sam's bare body maddened Luna to the brink of primal rage, and this burning arousal was all but increased as her companion gave her an innocent wink and a lash of eyes.

"Come on, Lunes. I'm right here," she purred, eager to have herself be raided by her fellow rocker's hands. As if on cue, Luna took her right hand, and laced its fingers through the locks of Sam's hair, tenderly stroking them with angelic care. Elsewhere, her left hand proceeded to stroke her back, taking the time to kneed her knuckles straight into it, eliciting Sam to instinctively stick her tongue out of her lips out of pure pleasure. Seeing the tongue out of her soulmate's mouth was the reminder Luna received to do what was required of any romantic night of passion: a tender kiss on the lips. And so she did, taking the time to playfully bite her bottom and top lips and swirl her tongue so that it did battle with her own.

For the longest time, the two lovers continued this way, until Luna began to feel another warm and wet sensation radiating onto her legs. It was then where Sam looked into Luna's eyes, as the purple rocker's expression began to sprout a devious grin and mischievous eyelids. Luna then made her way down her body, giving every inch of her chest and stomach a storm of kisses and nibbles, causing Sam to giggle and moan from her partner's playful touch. But then, Sam felt a kiss on her most tender spot of all. Letting out an even greater moan of ecstasy, she looked down to see Luna hovering straight over her pulsating pussy. Before she could even react, she covered her mouth to suppress a hardened gasp, as her walls were then barraged by Luna's thin and nimble digits. Luna herself began to feel Sam's walls closed in on them, as her womanhood began to secrete a fine amount of juices, which thereby caused Luna's own pussy to throb and pulse in the exact same manner as Sam's.

And then came the main event, as Luna gently and slowly took her fingers out of her lover's vagina and stuck her tongue out, swirling it around her lips, famished to dive into her "meal". Luna gave it a long, tender lick upwards, savoring the taste of Sam's hormonic secretions, a perfect blend of sweetness and salt. And she licked upwards again, and again, and one more, until she proceeded to prod the entrance with her tongue's tip, teasing Sam and causing her to shake from the sensation. The sight of her wordlessly pleading almost pained the Loud rocker, as she sought to ease her desires posthaste, with her diving straight inwards and licking away at her heart's content.

With gleeful abandon, Sam took her own hand and pressed against her clitoris, kneading it endlessly in an effort to bolster the pleasure. Doing so made her legs quake, her breathing quicken, and her eyelids begin to shut themselves closed. Out of all the times she masturbated, all of those orgasms combined couldn't even compare to what she was feeling right now. And knowing that Luna had chosen her pussy to eat out out of the millions in the world to choose from bolstered her pleasure even more.

But it didn't stop there, for at that moment, Luna drove her tongue deeper into Sam's hole, something that the cyan streaked teen didn't even consider to be possible. In fact...it felt incredibly strange to her. Nowhere near enough to snap of her out of her turned on state, but even with her lack of sexual experience, she couldn't help but wonder. A tongue shouldn't be able to to dig itself _that_ far...could it?

Just as she was pondering that, Luna reeled her head backwards, revealing the source behind her unusual eating out prowess: an extra long tongue that connected her mouth and Sam's pussy even when they were inches apart. Sam's eyes widened three times, and she was almost knocked out of her sexual adrenaline. But before she could even pay any attention to it, she pushed her tongue and plunged it right back in, hitting the cervix of the now astonished rocker. Sam began to feel her pleasure return to her nerves once again, as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, her orgasm seemingly growing more and more closer.

Sam then felt Luna's alien like appendage begin to shrink straight out like a coil, and then straight back in, causing the cyan haired girl to grip the bed sheets and bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming from her feeling of bliss. Luna, completely taken by how filled with joy her lover was, took her fingers and pinched her clitoris, twisting it around and around, all while Sam could do no more than tremble with glee at this new and alien sensation.

"Oh, Luna! Please don't stop!" she quietly exclaimed, keeping mindful as to not wake anyone up, as she wouldn't dare have anyone interrupt their fun. But Luna didn't even hear her, for all that was on her mind was the waves of heat and cold that constantly exchanged themselves every time her tongue entered and exited Sam cave. The sensation enthralled her senses, and she felt the need to finger herself rapidly to rid herself of the excess primal urges. And as she did so, she lost control of her muscles, as she found herself sliding in and out on her pussy and Sam's at an alarming speed. She was close. They both were.

"L-L-Lulu! I'm cumming! I'M CUM- AAAAHHHHH!" was the last thing Luna heard before her tongue was flooded by a tidal wave of juices, all of which pushed her over the edge with her own pleasure, causing herself to erupt with her own juices as well. Sam collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted by the onslaught of her lover's tongue, but then, a feeling of shock surged through her nerves, as she began to feel a vacuum suck out her vagina as well as her orgasmic fluids from the inside out. And just as quickly as the last time, she felt the need to cum again, delighting Luna to no end.

The Loud teen felt herself go limp, as she fell down on her stomach on the surface of the bed sheets for around a minute, before she could finally muster the strength to pull it out of Sam's womanhood with a pop. She then smacked her lips, eager to savor every bit of flavor she'd just consumed.

"Ooohhhh, my Gooood," Luna heard Sam stutter. "That...that was absolutely incredible!"

"I-I know..." she replied, completely out of breath and holding her hand to her rib cage. She then crawled over to her left side and fell on her back, and at that point, she could only find herself mustering up the energy to say: "Well? What did ya think, Sunshine?"

"I...I don't know if I'll be able to stand up right for the next few days..." Sam said, turning her head towards Luna's. "But I do have one question, and I think you already know what it is."

The raspy teen's heart fell into the pits of her stomach. She did know, and she also knew that she'd have to explain herself sooner or later.

"You mean this wacky tongue of mine?" she asked, eliciting a nod from her girlfriend. "Okay, well, I've been thinkin' a lot about our relationship, and all I really wanted was to give you the time of your life. I mean, just look at you. You're so smokin', we share such a rockin' bond for the love of all things music, and well..."

Luna then looked down towards her side. "You mean the world to me," she continued, "and I wanted to make your..._our _first time as special as love could make it, so-"

"So you went out of your way to mutate your body just to make feel like a Goddess for one night?" Sam interrupted, staring intently in Luna's eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Now that Sam had said that out loud, it did start to sound completely crazy to even consider.

"...Wow..." the blonde muttered. Luna was now prepared for the worse, as she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever berating and/or fright Sam had in store for her. But to her complete and utter surprise, she gave her a tight embrace, her nipples pressing into her arm, as she proceeded to laugh.

"That's just amazing, Lunes!" she cackled. "I've never had a girlfriend who'd do that just for me!"

"But aren't I your first love, luv?" Luna quipped in her British accent, causing Sam to grow silent for the briefest of moments, until eventually, both of the girls erupted into jovial laughter, while Luna returned Sam's tight hug with great passion. The force of their cuddling them forced Luna onto her back, as she willingly just let fate turn its wheels and allowed her partner full dominance over their playful struggle.

After a few minutes, the two ran out of the last bits of energy they had left, as Sam fell completely limp right on top of the purple rocker.

"Whoa, Sam," Luna chuckled. "Am I really that comfy?"

"Ehehehehe. Yeah. You really are," Sam replied, nuzzling her head right into Luna's chest, causing the latter's heart to swell. "Although...I only wish that I could return the favor somehow..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, that fuck was just about the best thing I'd ever felt in my whole life...and I have no idea how I'll be able to do the same for you..." Sam said with a hint of sorrow at the last few words.

Luna realized she was right. A normal tongue wouldn't really be able to top an super long alien one in terms of being able to pleasure someone. But maybe...

"...Maybe you can," the brunette said with a smile. Sam tilted her head to the side, as Luna then reached up to her bunk, and out from beneath her pillow, she pulled out a lone beaker capped with a small cork. Inside of it was a pink liquid, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what exactly it was. Luna then slyly wiggled it around with her hand, as she looked towards Sam with a mixture of mischief and a renewed sense of lust, all while Sam could only eye the beaker in anticipation for what was to come.

"Ready for round 2?"


End file.
